We All Have Our Roles To Play (French Translation)
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: (Traduction de We All Have Our Roles To Play, texte original en Anglais par Vegas9) Suite de la scène de l'épisode I (saison 1 épisode 1) de Jack et Anne dans la taverne après que Jack pense qu'ils ont garanti la victoire de Singleton sur Flint. Parfois, elle adore quand il est malin.


**Traduction de** _ **We All Have Our Roles To Play**_ **, texte original en Anglais par Vegas9.** **Si vous comprenez l'Anglais, je vous conseille vivement d'aller le lire ! Excusez une fois de plus les erreurs de traductions, je fais de mon mieux !**

 **Enjoy !**

Sa main descendit, attrapant le renflement à l'avant du pantalon de Jack pour le réclamer, malgré le fait qu'ils soient au milieu d'une taverne remplie à ras-bord de personnes qui pourraient voir l'action. Ou peut-être le faisait elle _parce que_ ils sont en public. Il sursauta, ce qui la fit sourire en coin.

 **« J'ai envie de baiser, »** elle le regarda de derrière le bord de son chapeau et il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire désabusé.

 **« Parce ce que c'est ton rôle ? »** demanda-t-il. Il jubilait presque, stimulé par le génie de son propre plan qu'il voyait se mettre en place sous ses yeux.

 **« T'aimes pas ça baiser ? »** renchérit-elle, remontant sa main jusqu'à ce que le talon de sa paume atteigne sa ceinture.

Il mordit ses lèvres et regarda en direction du bar où les choses commençaient à se mettre en place grâce aux fils qu'il avait tirés. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui s'y disait, mais une partie de lui voulait garder un œil dessus histoire que rien ne foire. Mais il ne saurait non plus rejeter Anne alors qu'elle le voulait assez pour aller ne serait-ce que moitié aussi loin en public.

 **« D'accord on y va, »** il acquiesça, ses yeux tombant sur le lourd pendentif en argent accroché à son cou. Elle avait la poitrine couverte comme d'habitude, mais il savait que le bout de métal reposait entre ses seins sous sa chemise.

Sans formuler d'autre confirmation, elle tourna les talons et il la suivit dans les escaliers, regardant la manière dont son manteau cinglait l'air autour de ses chevilles à défaut de pouvoir fixer son dos pendant qu'elle montait. Ce qu'il savait d'elle était une épée à double-tranchant. Elle cachait son corps sous le lourd manteau et les couches de vêtements et parfois, il se permettait de se conforter du fait qu'il soit le seul à connaître le corps fin et souple qui était sous tout ce tissu. C'est juste que, même complètement habillée, parce qu'il savait, elle pouvait-être une horrible distraction sans même le vouloir.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte elle la claqua et le plaqua contre celle-ci. Son chapeau tomba quand elle le bloqua entre elle et la solide porte et elle l'écarta d'un coup de pied sans même le regarder. Elle était agressive, le força à ouvrir ses lèvres et sans un moment d'hésitation elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassa comme si elle se noyait et qu'il était le seul air disponible. Il répondit doucement, ses mains fermement agrippées à ses hanches pour la garder contre lui. Il était déjà en érection, la combinaison de surprise devant son audace dans la taverne et de l'anticipation qui venait toujours quand elle le _voulait_ comme ça.

Ses lèvres étaient sur son cou maintenant. Elle mordait et suçait sa peau sans aucune considération pour les marques qu'elle pourrait laisser, et il ne tint plus. Le grognement passa ses lèvres et elle murmura un son d'approbation. Elle arracha sa chemise de l'endroit dans lequel elle était rentrée dans son pantalon et ses doigts tâtonnèrent furieusement avec les boutons jusqu'à ce que le vêtement en lin soit partiellement ouvert. Le temps qu'elle ait fait la plus grande partie du chemin jusqu'en bas, elle avait perdu patience. Elle tira fortement sur les deux côtés de la chemise, envoyant les derniers boutons voler au loin et rouler sur le sol.

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes pour le garder silencieux -parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait se plaindre, si ce n'était pas maintenant, certainement plus tard- et ses ongles griffèrent sa peau avec peu de considération pour la force avec laquelle elle le faisait jusqu'à arriver à ses épaules. Sans plus réfléchir, elle retira les couches de vêtements ; veste et chemise, de lui d'un même mouvement. Son torse nu, elle s'arrêta et s'écarta juste pour le regarder dans la lumière basse. Elle surprit son regard tomber sur le sol, se posant sur ce qu'elle savait déjà être ses vêtements en désordre sur le plancher. Anne pouvait presque entendre les pensées qui couraient dans son esprit. Elle s'avança vers lui, sa main attrapant ses parties à travers son pantalon, comme un moment avant à la taverne. Jack était un putain de génie, mais elle ne voulait pas que son esprit vagabonde vers quelque chose qui n'était pas elle pour le moment.

 **« Laisse, »** ordonna-t-elle tandis que son regard fut ramené sur son visage **. « S'ils sont pas à la même place demain j'te promet qu'tu vas regretter, »** menaça-t-elle, consciente que, quand il penserait qu'elle s'était endormie, il aurait l'audace de sortir du lit pour plier tout vêtement qui aurait pu être dispersé. Ce soir, elle le voulait, et à moins que la putain de taverne ne prenne feu, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se faufile hors du lit après l'acte quand il la croirait endormie.

Il avala sa salive mais acquiesça. Ses mains tremblaient un peu alors qu'il les tendait vers sa ceinture, ses yeux demandant silencieusement la permission. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Anne. Elle aimait quand il était docile, particulièrement quand elle savait qu'il orchestrait et était en charge de tout le bordel avec l'équipage. Elle acquiesça et il défit rapidement la ceinture, la retirant avec précaution pour ne pas que le poids des lames attachées à celle-ci ne l'arrache de ses mains. Même si elle pouvait le sentir vibrer d'impatience de les poser quelque part, il se baissa pour les déposer délicatement sur le sol.

 **« C'est ça, »** murmura-t-elle tout en tendant le bras pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau, son propre poids le faisant tomber au sol dans un soulèvement d'air suivit d'un bruit sourd.

Ses mains s'enroulèrent derrière ses genoux, juste au-dessus de ses bottes, et il reposa sa tête contre son ventre. Avec un soupir, Anne pencha sa tête en arrière, les doigts de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. Parfois, quand tout fonctionnait, elle adorait à quel point il était intelligent. Adorait la manière dont, aussi brillant qu'il était, il s'abandonnait entièrement et la laissait prendre les décisions. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le mettre dans une position qui la mettrait aux commandes, mais ça… ça elle aimait.

 **« Embrasse-moi, »** elle n'avait pas à mettre de force dans sa voix pour savoir qu'il le ferait.

Evidemment, il se remit sur ses pieds, d'un geste certes un peu maladroit, et glissa une main sur sa joue. Son autre bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui doucement. Quand il pressa ses lèvres aux siennes, il n'y avait aucune demande. Il l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il aurait préféré faire en cet instant, lentement et langoureusement, tendrement, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue boire et jurer avec les meilleurs d'entre eux. Elle essaya de garder les choses comme cela, voulant l'apprécier autant qu'il le faisait, mais elle avait passé la soirée à boire avec lui et à regarder tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé se concrétiser et putain c'était l'une des choses les plus attirantes qu'il faisait.

A ce stade, il n'y avait rien en elle qui n'était que désir. Désir de le sentir en elle et de savoir qu'il était entièrement à elle, désir de vouloir récompenser un plan qui se déroulait si bien.

Même si elle essayait de rester douce, parce qu'elle savait ce que ça lui faisait, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne vite et fort comme si une partie d'elle lui appartenait, parce que, les nuits comme ça, elle n'avait pas de problème avec le fait d'être sienne. Il n'y avait personne dans les Indes Occidentales qui n'associait pas son nom au sien. Elle dominait de nouveau le baiser, ses mains défaisant rapidement sa ceinture pour qu'elle puisse glisser ses mains dans l'arrière de son pantalon. L'impatience d'Anne ne sembla pas déranger Jack, ses propres mains avaient quitté son visage pour se poser sur sa poitrine, ses doigts pinçant ses tétons à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise, ce qui eut pour effet lui arracher un léger cri.

 **« Retire tes bottes, »** elle ne s'écarta de lui que pour retirer les siennes par la même occasion. Contrairement aux siennes, celles de Jack avaient des lacets, alors pendant qu'elle attendait qu'il ait fini de tâtonner avec ceux-ci, elle se glissa hors de son pantalon, parce qu'elle était putain de sure qu'elle ne voudrait pas être séparé de lui plus longtemps pour s'occuper de ça plus tard. Il se débattait toujours avec sa seconde botte, l'ayant à peine délacée, quand elle se glissa derrière lui pour verrouiller la porte. Il était impossible de se payer une véritable intimité à Nassau, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à être dérangée par accident, ou autre.

Sa main était toujours sur la poignée quand les bras de Jack s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille par derrière. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, ses paupières se fermant tandis que les lèvres de Jack trouvaient son cou alors que les siennes s'entrouvraient dans un soupir. Ses mains glissèrent le long de l'extérieur de ses cuisses, ses doigts trouvant l'ourlet de sa chemise.

 **« Tu peux l'enlever, »** dit-elle calmement.

Ça surprit Jack. Elle le sentit se figer derrière elle, respirant à peine. En homme intelligent, il ne demanda pas si elle était sûre. Elle retirait rarement sa chemise, même s'ils étaient dans un port avec leur propre chambre, et le laissait encore moins être celui qui l'enlèverait. Il écarta doucement les cheveux de sa nuque et embrassa la pointe d'une des longues cicatrices blanches dépassant de son col.

 **« Tu te tournes chérie ? »** Contrairement à elle, il ne donnait aucun ordre, mais elle prit une grande inspiration et fit ce qu'il demandait.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise, se calant sur ses hanches. Il ne la plaqua pas contre la porte comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, lui laissa assez d'espace pour s'échapper si elle le voulait. Elle ne le fit pas, mais la façon dont il la regardait la fit soudainement se sentir comme il y a des années de cela, quand elle n'était pas sure du fait qu'elle le veuille pour elle-même. Elle reposa une main sur son torse, ses doigts étendus sur une fine cicatrice qu'elle avait personnellement recousue un jour.

 **« Tu m'aimes ? »** elle ne le regardait pas, demandant même si elle connaissait la réponse.

Jack l'attira plus près, une main remontant le long de son dos comme s'il n'était pas recouvert de plus de tissu cicatriciel que de réelle peau. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et embrassa sa joue.

 **« Je tuerai James Bonny tous les jours du reste de ma vie pour naviguer avec toi, »** ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille quand il parla, et même si ce fut furtif, elle sourit. C'était une réponse meilleure que celle qu'elle espérait, elle aimait définitivement quand il était malin comme ça. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment entendre qu'il l'aimait encore plus que sa précieuse réputation. Savait qu'elle ne le dirait probablement jamais en retour, n'attendait pas qu'elle le fasse et ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente jamais obligée de le faire.

Le tissu lâche de sa chemise s'en alla facilement et Jack était trop occupé à regarder Anne pour faire attention à où il la laissa tomber. Ses mains étaient de retour sur sa peau, remontant respectueusement le long de ses côtés alors que dans ses yeux brillait la lueur du plaisir avide tandis qu'il détaillait son corps.

 **« Putain de parfaite, »** sa voix était rauque, mais quand il croisa son regard, son expression était douce et pleine d'adoration. Elle détourna le regard, mais au coin de ses lèvres se forma un sourire. C'était ce qu'elle voulait de lui, son esprit sur elle et sur rien d'autre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? »** elle le toucha de nouveau, une main enroulée à l'arrière de sa nuque tandis que la seconde se glissait à l'avant de son pantalon. C'était toujours elle qui décidait de ce qu'ils feraient, il n'avait jamais questionné ça, au contraire, il l'avait plutôt encouragé, mais même si elle ne lui donnait pas carte blanche, elle ne voulait pas être la seule à tout décider pour le moment.

Il abandonna l'idée de lui laisser de l'espace pour se dérober. Son dos heurta la porte en bois, la main de Jack dans ses cheveux étant la seule chose empêchant sa tête de faire de même. Ses lèvres étaient sur ses siennes à nouveau, affamées, désespérées, tandis qu'il se pressait contre sa main, toujours dans son pantalon. Elle adorait savoir qu'elle pouvait lui faire ça, que même si elle n'était pas aussi jolie que la moitié des putes qu'ils avaient pu croiser dans des ports variés, et pas aussi cultivée et intelligente qu'une vraie lady, c'était elle qu'il choisissait. A chaque fois.

Elle avait retiré sa main de son pantalon, ses doigts tirant sur les lacets habilement jusqu'à ce qu'une des mains de Jack glisse le long de son corps. Il ne s'arrêta pas, n'hésita même pas, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts frôle l'extérieur de son intimité, la caressant légèrement pour la stimuler alors qu'elle émit un son de satisfaction avalé par leur baiser.

 **« C'est ça que tu cherchais à la taverne ? »** demanda-t-il, sa voix basse alors qu'il glissait un doigt en elle avec une lenteur calculée. Il embrassa la courbe de sa mâchoire et les mains d'Anne s'agrippèrent à la taille de son pantalon alors qu'il lui arrachait un soupir.

 **« Plus ou moins, »** expira-t-elle en un seul mot. **« j'pensais à plus, »** elle bougeait en rythme avec les à-coups de sa main, ses bras à présent autour de son cou. Elle aurait juré qu'elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau juste avant qu'il n'ajoute un deuxième doigt et commence à frotter de son pouce juste à l'endroit où il fallait, elle gémit. _**« Putain Jack, »**_ **.**

Il acquiesça, embrassant son cou, continuant d'apprécier chaque son qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se cambrait contre lui. Il ne l'avait presque jamais comme ça, le désir sans la fragile barrière qui l'avait fait être si prudent avec elle depuis le premier jour. Presque chaque partie de lui voulait en profiter, parce qu'elle répondait comme si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, mais il y avait la meilleure part de lui, celle qui n'y croyait pas. Pas parce qu'il pensait que c'était simulé, mais parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de risquer dépasser une limite invisible qu'elle ne savait même pas être là, et que d'un coup, ce ne se soit plus les mains de Jack sur elle, mais le souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, comme il savait que James Bonny ne l'avait jamais fait, langoureusement et lentement. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de sa peau, savait à quoi ressemblerait le rougissement de ses joues si la lumière était assez bonne pour le voir il la pousse encore un peu plus loin, jusqu'à entendre ce gémissement au fond de sa gorge, celui qui indiquait qu'il y était. Il la sentit se resserrer comme un étau sur ses doigts et le liquide chaud couler le long de sa main.

Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle, brisant le baiser, elle s'affaissa sur Jack en quête de soutien alors qu'il la laissait redescendre doucement. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il la voulait. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance de son érection contre son ventre même avec le pantalon qu'il portait toujours.

 **« J'croyais t'avoir dit qu'je voulais baiser, »** elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire narquois et le poussa. Il recula juste assez pour laisser s'échapper Anne, une de ses mains attrapa l'avant de son pantalon en passant devant lui et il siffla au contact excitant, incapable de faire autre chose que la suivre. Elle attendit au bord du lit et le regarda simplement, expectative, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser de mots pour transmettre ce qu'elle voulait.

Il retira son pantalon aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et presque avant que son dos ne touche les couvertures, elle était sur lui. Elle roula ses hanches, se frottant à lui sur toute sa longueur et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses mains tâtonnèrent pour saisir les draps. Il était plus que près pour elle à ce point.

 **« Anne,** _ **s'il te plait,**_ **»**

Elle adorait l'entendre supplier, mais ce n'était pas le but ce soir. Il l'avait faite se disperser entre temps, mais son but premier était de le récompenser. Il parlait toujours d'à quel point il était intelligent, elle aimait en voir la preuve au lieu de juste en entendre parler sans cesse. Elle pouvait le sentir lutter pour rester immobile quand elle s'abaissa sur lui. Même quand leurs corps se rencontrèrent de nouveau, il essayait très fort, l'effort visible sur son visage. Plutôt que de faire trainer les choses, elle commença à bouger, l'encourageant sans mots à ne pas se retenir autant.

Ses mains gagnèrent ses hanches, la guidant avec un désir à peine voilé tandis qu'il se cala sur son rythme. Elle laissa aller ses ongles le long de son torse et y gagna un grognement non retenu de la part de Jack alors que sa propre respiration s'accélérait. Elle transpirait dans la chaleur des nuits des Caraïbes, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour avoir un nouvel orgasme, le nom de Jack un doux cri sur ses lèvres.

Il eut l'air de s'en contenter. Son emprise se resserra sur ses hanches alors qu'il alla plus loin en elle avec un juron. Elle ne pouvait exprimer à quel point elle aimait ce moment, quand il était irrévocablement, entièrement sien.

Elle s'allongea sur son torse pendant qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux leur souffle. Aucun ne parlait, mais Anne avait la nette impression qu'il le ferait dès qu'il le pourrait, elle le devança donc en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle finit par se retirer de lui, roulant sur le côté. Il s'enroula derrière elle, un bras autour de sa taille, et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Elle savait que dans quelques minutes elle aurait trop chaud pour apprécier l'étreinte, mais pour le moment elle se laissa se relaxer dans la courbe de son corps, ses paupières soudainement lourdes et dures à garder ouvertes.

 **« Si les vêtements sont pas au même endroit demain… »** , réitéra-t-elle, juste au cas où il aurait oublié.


End file.
